We'll Always Have the Dock
by LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr
Summary: Summary: He never rambled. Not the Nathan Scott. But he was rambling now. And there was nothing stopping him. Naley Valentine’s Day oneshot.


_Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Someone wrote ANOTHER Valentine's Day oneshot?!?!?!" Well, too bad cause I like writing oneshots. Haha! I originally wrote a story called Best Friends, Worst Enemies, but I never had time to update. So, I thought if I wrote oneshots, I won't have that problem! And by the way, Valentine's Day is really rarely mentioned in this story. This is set in Season One after Episode 8, The Search for Something More. I'm somehow obsessed with the Market Street docks where Nathan and Haley had their first date, so this story is kind of revolved around that. So, now that I've rambled, here we go! _

**Summary: He never rambled. Not **_**the**_** Nathan Scott. But he was rambling now. And there was nothing stopping him. Naley Valentine's Day oneshot.**

_What the hell was this? Nathan Scott was never nervous. It was against his nature. His nature was to be smooth, calm, collected. That was until he fell for a certain Miss Haley James._

_Haley_

His_ Haley._

_Well, she's going to be his Haley if everything went according to plan. Nathan had everything all planned out. He was going pick her up after her shift at the café. Then, he would take her out to the restaurant they had their first date at. Well, the first date that totally crashed and burned because he was a complete asshole by basically telling her that he was too good to be seen in public with her. Not this time, though. Nope, this time he was going to do things right, and not screw up yet another good thing he had going for him. _

_Nathan had been waiting outside the café for at least a half hour now. The whole time he had been fiddling with the buttons on his letterman jacket and reciting the whole apology speech he had written. _

"_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Nathan quietly whispered to himself. No, that won't work. She's not going to just accept a "sorry I was an asshole." She needed more than just that. Shit. That was all I had planned! Dammit!!_

_Haley finally walked out of the café after closing up. She turned up her iPod while preparing to cross the street._

_Oh god, she's here. Crap! What do I do now? Nathan knew he had to catch her before she left. There wasn't much time left. _

_That's it. I'm going in._

"_Haley!" Nathan called out. Haley turned around and came face to face with who she thought was the recipient of the World's Biggest Jerk award. _

"_What are you doing here?" Haley asked in a bored monotone voice. She still had to finish her English essay and her other massive piles of homework, and she didn't have time to play another one of Nathan Scott's games._

"_Hi," Nathan breathed out, trying to strike up a conversation to ease into his apology, "I tried calling you yesterday."_

"_It's called the 'ignore' button. I never really learned to appreciate it until yesterday," Haley bit out. She was obviously still pissed, making Nathan even more nervous. _

_Okay, so she's still mad, I don't have an apology speech worth hearing, and Haley is clearly not interested. This is going to be harder than I thought._

"_Look, I know you're still pissed…"_

"_Gee, what gave it away," Haley replied sarcastically," Look, unless you have something meaningful to say, I'm not interested. You totally just proved that you are absolutely incapable of not being an asshole, so if you would excuse me, I have something more worthwhile to do."_

"_Haley, I'm sorry about what happened last night, okay? I was being a total jerk, and you have every right to be pissed at me. I'm still surprised you didn't bitch slap me yesterday for being a complete asshole, but you know my friends. They're never going to let me live down the fact that I went out with someone out of our social circle, and it wasn't until today that I realized how stupid I was to even care about that. I really like you Haley, more than just as my tutor, and I would love if you would come out with me tonight and let me redo last night for you," Nathan rambled. _

_Haley looked beyond shocked. He never rambled. Not the Nathan Scott. But he was rambling now. And there was nothing stopping him. _

_Nathan was officially embarrassed. He had finished his ramble three minutes ago, and Haley had yet to say something. He felt like crawling in a hole to die of embarrassment. Nathan turned on his heel and started walking back, hoping Haley would just forget the embarrassing speech he recited to her._

"_Nathan," Haley called out, "You were a total asshole last night. After last night, I never thought you could be anything else but an asshole."_

_Nathan waited for Haley to say but somewhere, but it never came. Just as he was about to slink away a second time, Haley flung herself in his arms, kissing him directly on his lips. To say he was shocked was the biggest understatement ever. Soon enough, though, he started kissing her back, deepening the kiss while he was at it. They broke away after a while, needing air, but still keeping their faces barely a centimeter apart._

"_Wow," Haley breathed. _

"_Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Nathan asked with a cheeky smile. _

"_Yes, I'll go out with you," Haley answered, still smiling. _

_Nathan smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm."_

_Haley laughed at his antics. "Nathan…"_

"Nathan, Nathan! Are you listening?" Haley asked her husband.

Nathan snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry, Hales. Just thinking about our first date here."

Nathan and Haley were celebrating Valentine's Day at the same restaurant on the dock where they had their first date

Haley laughed. "That was definitely a date to remember. You being an asshole, me being on the receiving end."

"I meant the redo-first date," Nathan corrected, "The original first date is most definitely one I'd like to forget."

"I wouldn't. That was what brought us together, and I wouldn't change it for the world," Haley replied. Nathan smiled and reached over the table to grab her hand.

"Neither would I. You want to check up on Brooke and Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"You read my mind," Haley laughed, "I've been refraining myself from calling them before the appetizers even arrived."

As Nathan and Haley made their way home, they passed by the Market Street docks. No matter what obstacles they faced, they would always have each other and their memories together. And now they even had a son as a symbol of their love for one another.

_Awww! Wasn't that just absolutely adorable and pointless?!? Haha! Please review! They seriously mean the world to me! _

_P.S. Please check out my new poll on my profile!!! Who do you want to fire Carrie! Because we all know that she's going to get kicked out on her ass anyway!_


End file.
